SCAW Spring Showdown
SCAW Spring Showdown is a CAW wrestling click-per-view event from SCAW: Superstars of CAW. Often billed as SCAW's most controversial Mega Event of the year, Spring Showdown occurs during its namesake equinox. This originally was the follow up to SCAW Day of Destiny. The event transitioned to the WWE2K era in 2014. Spring Showdown 2008 Card SCAW Championship Guile © vs Captain America Batman & The Joker vs. Robin & Zero-One Champion Green Lantern SCAW Internet Championship Ghost Rider © vs. Santa Claus Homer Simpson vs. Mr. Clean Chicago Street Fight Darth Vader vs. M. Bison Iron Man vs. Johnny Cage Nacho vs. Ryu Hayabusa SCAW Tag Team Championship The All Americans © vs. The NoDQ World Order (Jack Sparrow & Michael Myers) Results *1. Guile attacked Captain America. *4. Ichigo Kurosaki attacked Iron Man. *8. Spider-Man, disguised as Captain America, used Mr. Clean's Money in the Bank. Miscellaneous *Kobe Bryant & David Beckham attacked Mr. T and Michael Jordan on "Talkin' Tough". Spring Showdown 2009 Card The Ultimate Showdown for the SCAW Championship Ichigo Kurosaki © vs. Superman Guile vs. Ghost Rider - Special Referee: Captain America Grudge Match Spider-Man vs. Hellboy Extreme Rules Homer Simpson vs. M. Bison; If Homer Simpson loses, he is fired. The Joker vs. The Joker SCAW Internet Championship Santa Claus © vs. Iron Man Challenge by Darth Vader Vader has challenged Inuyasha to show his face at Spring Showdown, so Darth Vader can finish him off. Results *3. During the match, several Impostor Jokers interfered. *4. Despite winning, Homer was fired anyway *5. After the match, Captain America's attacker was revealed to be UWO's The Punisher. *6. The nWo interfered on Spider-Man's behalf, but The Hulk turned against the nWo. *7. Ichigo pinned Superman with his feet on the ropes. Miscellaneous *InuYasha beat up Billy Madison, Zod and Star Trek on his way to beating up Vader. Spring Showdown 2010 The Card Triple Threat Match for the SCAW Championship Iron Man © vs. Spider-Man vs. Ichigo Kurosaki TLC Match for the SCAW Tag Team Championship Superman & Green Lantern © vs. Batman & The Joker Darth Vader vs. Captain America Homer Simpson vs. Santa Claus Falls Count Anywhere Guile vs. The Prince of Persia SCAW Zero-One Championship Ryu Hayabusa © vs. Edward Elric He-Man vs. The Hulk 6-Man Elimination Match To Crown A New SCAW Internet Champion Ghost Rider vs. Max Payne vs. Jack Sparrow vs. Hellboy vs. The Gladiator vs. Harry Potter Also we shall show some interesting Inuyasha footage. Results *1. Potter summoned The Joker to attack Hellboy. *5. Santa attacked Homer backstage but he recovered. *8. Yusuke Urameshi & Kazuma Kuwabara tried and failed to attack Spider-Man and Iron Man backstage. Miscellaneous *InuYasha got into an argument with Vega over who will face The Virus. Apocalypse attacked Inuyasha. *After the event, The Holy Straight Edge Society tried to recruit audience members but they were stopped by xXx. Spring Showdown 2011 SCAW Championship Ghost Rider © vs. The Gladiator Hell in a Cell for the SCAW Tag Team Championship Ichigo Kurosaki & Edward Elric © vs. The All Americans (Guile & Captain America) Spider-Man vs. The Prince of Persia Chuck Norris vs. The White Ranger Jack Sparrow vs. The Joker The Armored Avengers (Iron Man & War Machine) vs. Animation Evolution (Yusuke Urameshi & Kazuma Kuwabara) Anakin vs. Dante SCAW Internet Championship Doctor Doom © vs. Battle Royal Winner; Battle Royal will feature Hellboy, Ryu Hayabusa, M. Bison, Captain Marvel, Piccolo and Santa Claus Results *4. Homer was Sparrow's opponent because The Joker wasn't present, though he later showed up to attack Sparrow during the match. *8. Optimus Prime interfered during the match. *9. Captain America fell from the top of the cell headfirst after a Soul Reaper. Spring Showdown 2012 Card SCAW Championship The Joker © vs. Anakin - Guest Referee: Robin Batman vs. Superman Chuck Norris vs. Homer Simpson InuYasha vs. Ghost Rider Fatal 4-Way Match for the SCAW Internet Championship Edward Elric © vs. M. Bison vs. Lance Burton vs. Captain Marvel SCAW Tag Team Championship The Gladiator & The Prince of Persia © vs. Mr. Clean & Captain Picard Five Woman Gauntlet Match for the SCAW Women's Championship Avril Lavigne © vs. Amy Lee vs. Rayne vs. Danica Patrick vs. Lara Croft King vs. Magneto Results *4. Spider-Man came to the ring and avoided a roundhouse kick from Norris. *7. Rayne attacked Amy Lee after Lee eliminated her from the match. *8. Anakin took out Joker and Robin with a Death Star Driver. Miscellaneous *Anakin took out Doctor Doom, M. Bison, and Magneto throughout the entire event. *On The Preshow, Dante came out and insulted South Beach. Jack Sparrow then attacked him and stole the SCAW Zero-One Championship Title belt. Spring Showdown 2013 Card Hell In A Cell Match For The SCAW Championship The Prince of Persia © vs. Captain America SCAW Legends Championship Chuck Norris © vs. Iron-Man Spider-Man vs. Edward Elric Falls Count Anywhere Match InuYasha vs. Anakin SCAW Internet Championship Mr. Clean © vs. Optimus Prime SCAW Tag Team Championship M. Bison & Magneto © vs. Batman & The Green Lantern Santa Claus vs. The Gladiator Lara Croft vs. Rayne Doctor Doom vs. Red Hood Results *3. Zod attacked Red Hood. Miscellaneous *Homer Simpson attacked Yusuke Urameshi. Spring Showdown 2014 Card SCAW Championship - THE FINAL SHOWDOWN Edward Elric © vs. The Prince of Persia SCAW Legends Championship - Icons Battle Superman © vs. Chuck Norris Iron Man & Thor vs. Robin & Red Hood Ladder Match for the SCAW Internet Championship King © vs. The Gladiator 6-Woman Tag Match Rayne, Avril Lavinge, & Lara Croft vs. B3 (Jill Valentine, Melinda May, & Ukyo Kuonj) SCAW Zero-One Championship Liu Kang © vs. Magneto There Must Be A Winner Captain Marvel vs. He-Man SCAW Tag Team Championship Spider-Man & Homer Simpson © vs. Ghost Rider & Dante Results Miscellaneous *The Green Lantern and Ichigo Kurosaki came to blows. *A promo for the return of Captain America was shown. Spring Showdown 2017 Card SCAW Championship Batman © vs. Shazam SCAW Championship #1 Contender's Triple Threat Match Superman vs. Thor vs. Dante SCAW Internet Championship Deadpool © vs. Jin Kazama Ultimate Zero-One Match for the vacant SCAW Zero-One Championship Liu Kang vs. Mr. Clean vs. Ryu Hayabusa vs. Yusuke Urameshi vs. King vs. Kenshin Himura Tommy Vercetti vs. Spider-Man Edward Elric vs. Albert Wesker; Winner will face Hellboy in the Ten Year SCAW Anniversary. Full Metal Mayhem Match Amy Lee vs. Avril Lavigne SCAW Legends Championship Ichigo Kurosaki © vs. The Prince of Persia Chun-Li & Lara Croft vs. Shampoo & Ukyo Kuonji Results *1. Liu Kang and Mr. Clean took out Yusuke post-match by a springboard crossbody dive through the commentary table and a Cleaning Press off the top of a ladder. *6. Due to his win, Edward Elric faces Hellboy at the Ten Year SCAW Anniversary. After the match, Hellboy and Elric stare down. Miscellaneous *Doctor Doom returned but Inuyasha attacked him. *Captain America and Iron Man confront each other in the ring. Then they brawled onto each other until Captain America made Iron Man tap out to the Ankle Lock at ringside. It's decided later that they will have their rematch at the Ten Year SCAW Anniversary. *A promo of Doctor Strange was shown. Spring Showdown 2019 Card SCAW Championship King © vs. Thor SCAW Legends Championship Edward Elric © vs. Homer Simpson Dante vs. Ghost Rider Hardcore Championship Chuck Norris © vs. William Wallace SCAW Tag Team Championship The All-Americans (Captain America & Guile) © vs. The 80's Express (Optimus Prime & He-Man) Full Metal Mayhem Match for the SCAW Women's Championship Harley Quinn © vs. Avril Lavigne SCAW Internet Championship Aquaman © vs. The Prince of Persia Results Miscellaneous *Archie Andrews and Sterling Archer talk backstage. Archie must face Brian Urlacher in the cpv. Archer is banned and BoJack Horseman is absent. *Jin Kazama wants a shot against Ryu Hayabusa for the SCAW Zero-One Championship to show who's the greatest Zero-One Champion of all time. General Manager Green Lantern told Kazama that he wants the title shot, he needs to beat Solid Snake in a #1 Contender's Match on the next Superstar Clash. Snake and Kazama fought a bit until Snake nails the DDT on Kazama. Category:SCAW Category:CPV's Category:Weeaboos